1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a small portable cosmetic case with an atmospherically sealed inner compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abstract
Portable sealed cosmetic containers, commonly called compacts, are commonly employed to carry personal use cosmetics. The structure of the compact is generally comprised of an outer case provided with an internal cosmetic holding container. A cover is connected to the case by means of a pivoting hinge located at the rear of the compact, and is thus able to pivot against the case and seal the cosmetic container from the atmosphere. A releasable latch mechanism is provided at the front of the compact as means of holding the cover against the container part to maintain the seal.
In order to maintain an effective seal against the external environment, compact designs sometimes make use of an elastic packing piece attached to the underside of the cover, such as that proposed by Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 6-2585(B2). When the cover is closed, the packing piece comes into pressure contact against perimeter of the container and thus seals the cosmetic material from the external environment.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-347(A1) puts forth an elastic packing piece, incorporating an inverted U-shaped cross section, installed around the perimeter of the cosmetic holding container. By closing the cover, the cover packing piece and a packing piece around the internal cosmetic container come into mutual pressurized contact to create an atmospheric seal. This structure is designed to maintain the atmospheric seal even when the packing pieces and cosmetic container have undergone a certain amount of distortion.
Moreover, with the purpose of maintaining an effective seal, the hinge pin of the aforesaid of compact is rigidly supported by the compact's cover and container as means of preventing looseness there between.
As this design maintains a rigid pivoting connection between the compact's cover and container, small dimensional variations between these two parts have the effect of distorting their shape when the cover is closed and the latch mechanism engaged. When the container and/or cover part become distorted in this manner the atmospheric seal can be easily broken. That is, this type of distortion can induce misalignment between the cover and container when the compact is closed, a problem which results in uneven pressure being applied against the packing piece and breaking of the atmospheric seal.
Moreover, uneven pressure applied against the packing piece has the effect of generating excessive wear at certain locations thereon, thus leading to premature breakdown of its elastic sealing property.